Beyond this Barricade
by MeghPatrice
Summary: Sarah-Charlotte has gotten her first lead role in Maple Valley's fall production of Les Miserables. She's got her eye on her character's love interest, but will her enemy Gwyneth destroy her chances with Jack? PG13 for some language.
1. Default Chapter

Can I first just say that I do not own nor am trying to steal anything from Les Miserables. All those rights go to Victor Hugo and Cameron Macintosh and anyone else who is copyrighted for it. All the info about Les Miserables can be found at www.lesmiserables.com This is just a little story I wrote with my characters performing Les Mis at this fictitious school.  
  
Hope you all enjoy. This is my first ff.net story, so be gentle.  
  
The title of this story is dedicated to my friends Lauren and Charde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beyond this Barricade  
  
It was the first practice of the new production that Maple Valley High School was putting on. This year's fall production was going to be Les Miserables. Maple Valley was known for its Broadway-esque shows, so this was sure to be spectacular. The immediate cast list went as follows:  
  
Jean Valjean..Michael Cook  
  
Javert..Patrick Wilson  
  
Marius..Jack McGregor  
  
Eponine..Gwyneth Preston  
  
Fantine..Jamie Vincent  
  
Cosette..Sarah-Charlotte Peters  
  
M'sieur Thenardier..Bradley Howard  
  
Madame Thenardier..Sidney Shephard  
  
All of the leads were seniors and this would be their second-to last show at Maple Valley. They had all been in the shows since Into the Woods in their freshman year. As of their junior year, they had all gotten lead roles, except Sarah-Charlotte, who was making her first big debut in the spotlight. She was so excited and a bit nervous to finally get what she had been hoping for since 9th grade. 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
Sarah-Charlotte was talking to a couple of her friends in the lobby of the school when she heard the director whistle to alert them to enter the auditorium immediately. She quickly sat down in a row with two unoccupied seats. She put down her purse and began to take her coat off, not realizing that someone had taken the remaining seat next to her. Mr. Vadden started his speech.  
  
"As you all know, it is time for the fall production to begin, and what better way to do it than with Les Mis! I figure that tonight I can go over the synopsis with all of you and then listen to some of the music." He started to explain what the musical was about and what the characters were like. "..Marius then falls deeply in love with Cosette.." he said.  
  
Sarah-Charlotte felt a hand on her arm. "Looks like me and you will be spending a lot of time together." It was Jack McGregor. Yes, they were somewhat friends. They had known each other through the shows, but Sarah-Charlotte, without making it known to anyone, wished that they were much more than friends. "Hey Jack!" Sarah whispered excitedly as she hugged his shoulder, feeling his warmth. "I'm glad I get to work with you up there, instead of someone I don't really know," Jack said. "Me too, I can't wait." She hoped she hadn't sounded too excited. "Of course, I'll have Gwyneth all over me the whole time," Jack said in his sarcastic, megalomaniacle manner, referring to Gwyneth Preston's character, Eponine, who was in love with Marius.  
  
Sarah-Charlotte gave a short-lived laugh as she remembered that she would not be the only one spending a lot of time with Jack. Gwyneth Preston was not a girl whom she got along with. They used to be best friends in grade school, but then high school started and that was all over. Gwyneth had a good voice, gorgeous looks, and good grades-the whole package. Sarah-Charlotte was an average looking girl (though her parents always told her she was beautiful), a pretty good voice and semi-good grades. There was always that feeling of jealousy when Sarah found out that she was just another chorus member. There was always that feeling of jealousy when Sarah found out that she was just another chorus member and that Gwyneth Preston was a lead-again. But now she felt almost equal.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! So there it is, Chapter 1. I hope you guys are starting to like this. Please r/r because I want to hear what you think!  
  
Smooth out on the easy-e tip, biatches! 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
Mr. Vadden put in the cd over the theatre sound system so everyone would get the full effect. "This sounds pretty awesome so far," Sarah whispered to Jack, who nodded. They reached the part in the 2nd act where Marius and Cosette sing a duet in "A Heart Full of Love". "That sounds really nice..think we can do it?" Jack asked. "I'm sure we can we'll just have to work at it."  
  
The cd ended and practice was now over. Sarah-Charlotte was waiting outside for her Mom to pick her up(she has yet to get a car) when she went to get her cell-phone out. She realized that it was in her purse in the auditorium. She went in and picked up her purse. When she swung the door open, she got an unpleasant surprise. "Hey, watch it bitch! Oh, it's you." Gwyneth Preston was laughing along with her other friend, Shauna (who was up Gwyneth's ass). Sarah-Charlotte just gave a nasty look and walked back out to the parking lot. She finally spotted her Parents' car and got in. "Hey Sharlie, how was the first practice?" her Mom asked as they pulled out. "It was just a meeting, but it went well," Sarah said. "So are you getting excited about the show? I mean, this being your first lead role and everything?" Sarah's parents were happy that their daughter was now something that they could brag about to their coworkers at the water cooler. "You know I am..I think the show's going to be amazing," she said. "Me too," her Mom said with a smile.  
  
It was now Thursday and the day of the first singing practice. It was only for leads, so only the 8 of them were to be present. Sarah had gotten there early and was talking to her friend, Pat Wilson, who would be playing the role of Javert. Pat was a humorous, slightly heavy-set gentleman, who had a wonderful voice and stage presence. "So, Cosette, are you getting to know your character?" Pat asked her. "Yeah, I really like her." Sarah said. "Yeah especially when you get to slut it up with Marius." Pat said, laughing. 'Excuse me?" Sarah said. "Oh come on, you know you like him," Pat said, pointing a finger in her face. "Who do you like?" Jack asked, coming from the entrance. "Oh um..your mom," Sarah said, in her sarcastic way. "Oh..well..I like her too," Jack said. Sarah laughed as Pat rolled his eyes and walked away. "So, first practice, you ready?" Jack asked her. "You know it..actually, I'm a little nervous," Sarah said. "Well, don't be, I'll be up there with you," Jack said, patting her on the arm, reassuringly. Sarah smiled. "Thanks Jack." 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
The practice was now well underway and it looked like they'd only have time for one more scene. That scene just happened to be the first with Sarah. It was the Beggars scene when Marius accidentally bumps into Cosette and it's love at first sight. Their shoulders brushed and they gazed upon each other. "I didn't see you there, forgive me," Jack sang, sincerely. The song ended, the scene ended, and practice ended. "Okay everyone take a seat," Mr. Vadden instructed to the cast. "Awesome beginning," he said. He went on to say some good things and some not so good. But all in all, he seemed pleased. "Oh Sarah-Charlotte.." She winced when she heard her name, praying to God that she wasn't in trouble. "Nice job in the Beggars scene. I like to see our new people starting on a good note." Sarah breathed, relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Vadden." She thought about what he said about "our new people." She wasn't new, a regular in the shows, though being in chorus, since freshman year. He had casted her for every show, but this time finally realized what she was capable of and "what he was missing out on," according to her parents. Jack gave her a smile, "See? You did fine, nothing to worry about." "Thanks, but I haven't even done anything yet," Sarah-Charlotte said. "Hey, you got through the first practice with praise from Mr. Vadden, that's pretty damn good if you ask me," Jack said. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Sarah said. "You know I am." Jack picked up his things, "See you tomorrow." "Okay Jack, seeya," Sarah said smiling. She turned to see Pat staring at her, shaking his head. "What?" Sarah said. "Okay Jack, seeeeyaa!!" Pat said in an overly- exaggerated way, fluttering his eyelashes. "Shut-up," Sarah said, punching him hard on the arm. "Ow," Pat said.  
  
The next practice would continue where they had left off. It was time for "A Heart Full of Love". "You guys can try this and we'll fix things as we go,"Mr. Vadden said. The music started. Jack and Sarah sang the song. It was good, but was lacking something. "I'd like to see you two work on this. This is a beautiful song, about Marius and Cosette feeling this strange feeling they've never felt before." "What's that, Mr. Vadden?" Jack asked. "Love," Mr. Vadden and Sarah-Charlotte responded, at the same time. "Right. Sarah-Charlotte understands." Sarah looked at Jack when they got offstage. "I hope we can get this right." "We will, and it'll be great," Jack said. "How can you be so sure?" Sarah asked him. "Because, we sounded good together and I've watched you, you can act, we'll work on it, it'll be perfect."  
  
Greetings everyone! I finally got 2 and 3 up!! Sorry for the delay! I hope you guys are liking it and wanting to read more! I have to work on chapter 4, so that'll probably take a while to get up. But, hopefully these 2 chapters will tie you over. Keep reviewing, I love to see what everyone thinks!  
  
Late, Megh 


End file.
